Networks of all kinds play an increasingly large role in computing for individuals and businesses. For individuals, getting reliable responses from a server may mean the difference between a seamless Internet experience and a frustrating one. A frustrated user may give up on a website or web service entirely, taking their business elsewhere. For enterprises, a dropped or refused connection may mean the loss or delay of a high-value transaction. In either case, it benefits enterprises to operate enough servers to ensure that connections are seldom or never refused. However, operating servers may be expensive in terms of both acquiring and maintaining an adequate number of servers.
Hardware constraints on traditional servers for hosting connections on servers may limit how many connections the servers may maintain at once. Such limitations may result in an enterprise acquiring and maintaining an ever-increasing number of servers. In some situations, limitations on the number of connections a server can host may be tied to the amount of memory available on the server to store information about network connections (e.g., transmission control protocol (TCP) connections). Accordingly, the instant disclosure identifies and addresses a need for additional and improved systems and methods for storing information about network connections.